The Promises we Break
by YAY13
Summary: Diana and Wally had been dating for quite a while when everything began to fall apart. Now it's up to Diana to not only save her relationship but the rest of the team from a threat that none of them are prepared for. Fem!Robin. Sequel to The Secrets we Keep. T because I want to be on the safe side.
1. Fights

This is the sequel to 'The secrets we keep'. You don't need to have read the first story to understand this one but you can if you want. This is mostly told from Diana's (Robin's) POV but some parts aren't. I can't tell you which parts mostly because that could ruin the story.

Enjoy and please review.

I don't own Young Justice!

* * *

Diana's POV

He aimed a block at my neck. I dodged it easily, delivering a gentle kick to his thigh. I smiled just as a blow raked across my shoulder. I felt a spark of pain but it was soon gone, taken by adrenaline. The boy I was fighting against was faster than me but I was better trained. I could take him out if I wanted. Not that either of us were trying to hurt the other too badly. Then I ducked, swinging my leg out and knocked my attacker to the floor.

"Hey beautiful, slow up." my sparing partner said.

I offered down my hand to the boy on the floor. He was shirtless, dressed in only a pair of loosely fitting black jogging bottoms. We had been training together.

"Maybe I'll let you beat me one day." I smirked.

"Okay, Diana." Wally, my boyfriend, said, as I pulled him to his feet.

He pulled me into his chest and picked me up from the ground.

"Training with you is amazing." I murmured.

"Well, you seem to not want to do anything else."

Wally was right. Zucco had shaken me up more than anything I had ever experienced. The lives of the people I loved had been on the line and I had been completely helpless. I could still remember the horror I had felt when Zucco had shot Wally. He had completely healed but sometimes, when I closed my eyes, I could remember the cry of pain and the sound of the bullet smashing through Wally's knee.

"I will, just... Give me some time."

"Zucco can't hang over your life forever. It's been months." Wally moaned.

We had been through this a thousand times. I pulled away, unable to look at him. We both knew that this was the only thing that really put strain on our relationship.

"Maybe if I had a better sparing partner, I would not need to train so much." I joked lightly.

Wally smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Remember, I promised never to hurt you. I'm not going to do it just because you want someone to pretend to be the villain. You've got Batman for that." he told me.

Wally spun me around.

"Go and get some sleep." he told me.

I smiled and walked towards the door.

.

Insomnia. It is a strange condition where the sufferer can not sleep. Strangely enough few superheroes suffer from it. I unfortunately am a sufferer. When I had been younger, I believed my insomnia had been brought on by my almost constant nightmares. Now I was beginning to suspect that I had seriously messed up my body clock with my nightly activities. It was past two in the morning and I was sitting at my computer, faking an interest in the project it was showing. Me and Wally were combining our science knowledge to create the most protective bullet-proof vest in the world. We had been working on it for a week. I had been sitting there for roughly two hours and there was only so much work I could do on the project.

"Do you ever listen to me? I thought I told you to sleep." said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see my boyfriend standing there. Wally was mask-less like I was. He was smiling and seemed happy to have found me.

"Can't." I answered.

"Nor can I." Wally told me. "I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"I'm always worried about you. The sooner we get this bullet proof vest finished the better I'll feel."

"Maybe you'll feel better if you know that I'm not planning to get myself hurt." I smirked.

Wally nodded. He studied me for a few minutes and I felt a warm blush meet my cheek. I didn't falter under the coldest glares. However, I couldn't handle it when Wally looked at me. His eyes were so perfect and his glance was so warm. Wally zipped over to the stereo and turned it on.

"Miss Grayson, can I have this dance?"

"No, I've got to pretend to work." I answered with a smile.

"You work too much." Wally informed me, having super sped over to my shoulder.

"You don't work enough." I scoffed.

"Well I have a very distracting team mate." Wally said was he took my hand and got me on my feet.

We began to dance slowly, me pressed against his chest.

"I have something really special planned for tomorrow." Wally whispered. "It's going to be the best date ever."

I frowned and pulled away.

"Me and M'gann are going dress shopping for Roy's sixteenth."

Roy was going to turn sixteen in a few days. He was having a party at the mountain and it was just going to be the teenagers. He had specially said no adults allowed. Anyone over the age of eighteen was not getting in. Apart from Captain Marvel. He was legally still a kid.

"You mean M'gann is dragging you round shops in the hope you might actually pick something girly."

"I own girly clothes." I protested.

"Said the girl who spent six years of her life convincing a large group of her friends she was male."

"Said the boy who dates her." I smirked.

Wally smiled and kissed my forehead.

"After Roy's party we'll both pretend to be kidnapped, spend a week together living on the farm Superman grew up on. No work, no fighting, no disasters."  
"A completely arterous week." I smiled.

We both knew we wouldn't do it. We both lived for crime fighting and I had too much work to do. I was training more than ever to make up for Zucco managing to capture me. I knew Zucco was dead but I wasn't going to let any other criminal come as close as he did to destroying me or my friends.

Wally pulled me into a kiss and smiled. He was about to say something. Suddenly an alarm blared. We both looked around in horror. I raced over to my laptop.

"There's been a break in at a medical lab not far from here. We should get over there, check it out." I said.

"I'll go and wake up the team." Wally said and zipped off.

I smiled slightly and went to go and get my costume on.

.

My costume had changed since I had revealed I was a girl. The costume was mostly the same, more suited to a female figure but pretty much the same. I let my hair fall lose while I was crime fighting and I didn't have to walk or talk like a boy. I enjoyed crime fighting as a girl. Most people were confused when a sudden female Robin had replaced the male one. It was amazingly the Joker who had worked out first that I was still the same person. He had recognised my laugh. Now the whole criminal underworld were fascinated with the way I had managed to hide my gender from them for so long.

M'gann ran in. She smiled at me.

"Come on. We're going."

.

We all looked around. We were outside the medical lab. Kaldur looked at us all.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Robin and Kid Flash will enter through the top floor, Artemis and Superboy through the second and M'gann and me through the bottom."

"Sorry, um... What happened?" I asked, pulling out of the kiss me and Kid Flash had been in.

Kaldur rolled his eyes. The team had got used to me and Kid Flash kissing at slightly inappropriate moments. Artemis still found it rather annoying but the others didn't mind so long as we focused most of the time.  
"Just get to the top floor and look around."

"Okay, AL." I said.

I produced my grappling line and fired it up at the second floor. I smiled at it caught on and got pulled up. Kid Flash ran forwards and sped up the wall so we reached the top floor together. We slipped in through a window and looked around, offering Kaldur and the team a nod.

.

"So, you know, after we go on this mission, we could go and grab a bite to eat and something to drink." Kid Flash suggested.

"At this time of night?" I murmured as we walked through the top floors.

"Okay, we could go and see Agent A and get some cookies."  
"Bats doesn't like the idea of you constantly coming around late at night." I told him.

It was true. I had been involved in too many conversations about my boyfriend. Bruce had not liked the idea of Wally being almost constantly round, let alone him coming around when Bruce wasn't able to keep his eyes on us.

"How can I keep away, when you're so beautiful?" Kid Flash asked, taking my hand and turned me so I faced him.

"You're such a flirt."

"It's part of my charm."

I smiled and then heard some footsteps coming towards us. They were coming from behind me and, with Kid Flash's heavenly green eyes fixed on me, he clearly wouldn't notice the attacker until they made a noise. I reached into my belt, whipping at bat-a-rang out as I turned around. In one fluid movement, the bat-a-rang was aimed and flying through the air at the figure. It hit into the dark jacket they were wearing and dug into the wall behind them, holding the there.  
"And that is why I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend." Kid Flash beamed.

We both walked over to the figure. He was dressed in the usual get-up of a breaking in criminal. He was wearing a balaclava and gloves. I pulled off his balaclava to reveal a young an with blond hair. He looked at me with wide eyes. Me and Kid Flash glared at him.

"What are you here for?" I demanded.

"We're here for money."

"We're? There's more than one of you." Kid Flash said.

"Yes." the man answered.

"Okay, Kid Flash, we might need to split up to help each other." I smiled.

Kid Flash turned to me and smiled. He kissed my forehead and ran his hand through my hair. Then he sped away. I watched him go with a smile. I turned to the guy and then walked out into the corridor, looking for trouble.

.

I threw a couple of bat-a-rangs. The others on the lower floors had reported that they also had fights.

_Me and KF have split up._ I told everyone. _How are you doing?_

_I'm missing you, beautiful._ Kid Flash informed me through the mind link.

_If anyone needs help, just say. We've almost finished up on our floor._ Artemis said.

I continued to battle, throwing punches and knocking out the men. I only had four men to deal with but they seemed well trained.

_Robin, find Kid Flash. I've lost him in the mind link._ M'gann told me.

My mind raced. People were only broken out of the mind link when they were unconscious or worse. I needed to find KF.

I began to battle harder, throwing everything I had into the fight. The thugs noticed and fought back harder. I knew I had to break free from the fight and find Kid Flash, to make sure he was safe.

Suddenly, with one punch to a glass jaw, the final man was down. I had barely registered knocking the other three out. I scanned the men around me for less than a second and then my eyes darted around.

"Kid Flash!" I called.

.

I found him. He was standing in a crowd of unconscious thugs. A relieved smile broke my lips and I walked over to him, kissing him on the lips. He didn't react for a few seconds but I put it down to how tired me must have been. After about a second, Kid Flash kissed back. When we pulled away, I looked at him as if he had misbehaved.

"We were worried, you broke from the mind link." I said, tapping one of my temples to emphasize my point.

"Sorry. I just got so caught up in the fight." Kid Flash informed me.

"Well, I'll see if you're back in."

_I've got Kid Flash. Welcome back KF._ M'gann said in her happy ways.

_What happened Kid Mouth?_ Artemis asked.

_Just got caught up in the fight._ Kid Flash answered.

I looked around the lab, my chest heaving. I was excited but exhausted. I turned back to Kid Flash.

"You know what week we were planning? I really want to go now."

"Yeah that week to um... Japan?"

"The farm." I corrected.

It was strange that Kid Flash had forgotten our jokey plan. He normally could keep a joke like that going for months. I let it slide. We had just been in a fight.


	2. How to relax

I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

The next day came quickly and I had got dressed in civilian clothes. I still wore sunglasses while I was out but not a wig. In fact all the wigs I had owned had been incinerated shortly after deciding that Robin should become female.

M'gann was still getting ready as I sat in the lounge, talking with Superboy. That was why Wally came in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he called back, moving towards me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not a wink." I said.

I just couldn't sleep. Something didn't add up to me. I just couldn't work out what it was.

"I'm so bored." Wally said, after a few moments.

"You could come with me and M'gann." I suggested.

Wally would never admit it but he liked going shopping so long as it was with me.

"Nah." Wally said. "I'll see if there's anything good on telly."

I nodded and M'gann came in.

"Please tell me you haven't arranged for Wally to come with us." she said to me as I got up.

"No, he's staying here and watching telly." I told M'gann.

Wally smiled and began to watch me leave. Then he got to his feet and moved towards me. He took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"You have to promise me you'll stay safe, okay?" he said.

I nodded.

"That's my girl." he said.

.

"I didn't think Wally could go this long without flirting with more than one girl." M'gann said as we sat in a fast food joint.

We were eating incredibly tasty meals that I knew was probably shorting both of our life expectancies but it was too good to stop.

"I like to think he just found the right girl." I said.

"You actually like to think that you've tamed him." M'gann laughed.

I smiled, taking a sip from my milkshake.

"So how long had you fancied him before you started going out?"

"Too long." I answered. "I was beginning to think I should just give up because I was never going to get a chance. I met him when we were nine and I had a crush on him then but it went after I saw him eat and then... We were twelve and it was me, him and Roy. Roy was once again trying to teach us archery and failing. Me and Wally just began to mess around and we talked about random things until we both drifted off to sleep on the sofas in the base. We had never really done that before. We had either watched him or played games or joked around. We had never really just talked. And Wally was sweet and attentive and intelligent and everything you don't really get to see unless you've known him a long time."

A dreamy grin touched my cheeks and M'gann smiled.

"I hope he knows how lucky he is, having you there for him." M'gann told me.

"I hope he does too." I smirked half-heartedly.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Me and M'gann had bonded very quickly after I had revealed to be a girl but she was still closer to Artemis. Artemis ignored me ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent of the time she needed to talk to me because we were on missions. I guessed she was still sore that, despite her feelings for Wally, I was his girlfriend.

.

As me and M'gann returned back, I heard a familiar voice.

"No wonder the League needs such tight security, keeping two beautiful girls like you around."

I turned to face Roy, trying to hide my blush. He often did this. Since I had been revealed to be a girl, he would often skip all the pleasantries and simply flirt. The worse thing was it would always make me blush.

"You're insufferable." I informed him.

"And you need to feel the aster." Roy smirked back. "I certainly am."

He walked over to me and then looked at the shopping bags M'gann was holding. It had been a long, hard task but we had finally managed to find a dress that I would wear. M'gann had brought two bags full of dresses since Bruce had given us the usual amount he spent on dresses for me. I never knew that anyone who would spend the price of a small car on a dress that was only going to be worn once.

"We were shopping for your party." M'gann said as we began to head in. "Diana looks beautiful in her dress."

"I think it's horrible." I informed him.

"No, it's beautiful." M'gann said.

"So it'll suit her perfectly." Roy smiled, putting his arm on my shoulders. "Come on. I want to beat your boyfriend at video games."

.

Despite a lack of sleep the night before, me, Roy and Wally played long into the night. We decided to play winner stays on and that left me almost constantly playing.  
"Okay, this is to see if Roy can stop Diana from reaching a fifty game streak." Wally announced to an absent crowd. "If Diana wins, she will have joined a very elite group of video games players."

Roy clutched the control nervously. He knew he couldn't beat me. He didn't know I had hacked the system so all I had to do was press a button and the game would swing my way.

"Wally, you do know that if Diana wins, she will be the first girl into a scarred group of only male members."

It was true. Currently the League had four members in the group, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow and Martin Manhunter. The partners had one, Roy.

"Surely you don't want to be beaten into a club we started by a girl."

"She's my girlfriend." Wally protested as I set up the next game.

"But she's still a girl." Roy told him.

I pressed the play button. Suddenly two strong arms picked me up and carried me, bridal style away from the controller. Roy smiled and began to play, watching as Wally disappeared away with me struggling in his arms. After he had won, he went off to find us. He turned a corner and stopped.

Through some serious convincing, I had managed to get Wally to hang upside down from a grappling line while I stood level to him, only with my feet on the ground. I smiled as he drew me closer to him.

"This is a really nerdy thing to do." I told him.

"But you're still willing to do it."

I nodded and we kissed, him hanging upside down. It was based on the scene out of one of the Spiderman movies – I forget which one. Wally had convinced me to watch it once and Wally had heard how romantic some girls through the kiss was.  
"You two really need to get a room." Roy informed us with a smirk.

"The League won't let us." Wally answered as he hung upside down.

I watched as he tried to work out how to get the right way up. I took a step back with a bemused smile.

"We should time you to see how long it takes you to free yourself."

"You boyfriend is hanging helplessly upside down, can you help?" Wally asked, sending a pleading look at me.

I looked into his eyes and, suddenly, a hand was clamped over my eyes.

"Don't look, Diana." Roy hissed into my ear. "One look and you'll be completely in his power."

I heard the familiar sound of an arrow being fired and the strange sound of Wally hitting the floor.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Black Canary asked from down the corridor.

"Yeah." I answered back as Roy removed his hand so I could see.

"Then go." Black Canary said.

Wally offered me his arm.

"Diana, would you do me the honour of allowing me to walk you to your room?" he asked.

I smiled and linked arms with him. As me and Wally walked off, I could hear Roy and Black Canary begin to talk.

"And to think, the two of them were considering breaking up not too long ago."

.

Three days later

I couldn't sleep. It was a frustrating, a 'I've forgotten something' moment or one of those moments where you have a puzzle you just can't solve. By two in the morning, I had given up the idea of sleep. It had been happening for four nights now, ever since the medical lab was broken into. On the first night I had checked to see if I had been infected with anything but I was completely healthy. The next night I had read the mission reports and the police reports to see if there had been something I missed. The third night I had convinced Wally to stay up with me. He was getting very concerned about me. That night, I simply wanted to rest. It would be Roy's sixteenth in the morning.

_Why can't I sleep?_ I thought.

Only Bruce and Wally knew that I was struggling with sleeplessness. I decided to train my sleeplessness away. I got down onto my bedroom floor. I had been staying at the mountain since it was the holidays and I knew I couldn't risk going to the training room without getting some unwanted attention.

I began to work, doing sit-ups then push-ups then sit-ups again. I needed to train weakness out of me.

_Kid Flash ran forwards to help me. _

"_Kid Flash! NO!" I cried out as he raced across the sawdust of the circus tent._

_Zucco had been reaching for his gun. He fished it out of his pocket and fired. The bullet spun through the air, slicing it in half as it went towards Kid Flash._

_Then there was the horrible sound of skin being pierced by a bullet. Kid Flash fell to the ground. He drew his bleeding knee up to his chest._

Memories flashed in front of my eyes. I gasped. I could have been better, I should have been better. Zucco had almost killed us both that night. The only reason we were both still alive was Wally.

I should have been better.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"You look exhausted." Wally said.

"I am." I said and a tear trickled down my cheek.

Wally began to hush me and sat down on my floor beside me, wrapping his arms around my shaking form.

"Wally, I can't sleep. I can't focus on anything. I've got this horrible sensation in the back of my head and I keep remembering what Zucco did. I... I think I'm paranoid."

"Oh, Diana. You're not paranoid." Wally told me.

I knew he was lying. I had gone over every bit of information I had, every characteristic I was showing. I had serious paranoia. It wasn't hard for people to work it out.

"We could get Black Canary to have a word with you after Roy's party." Wally said.

He stood up and picked me up bridal style and smiled.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." he said and dropped me back into my bed.

"I can't sleep."

"I thought Robin didn't give up."

"I don't." I told him.

"Then sleep." he said with a smile.

.

I was about to get ready for Roy's birthday when I walked into Artemis. I decided that we needed to work on our friendship.

"Hey, Artemis."

"Will Barbara be coming to the party?" Artemis asked.

"I think so. She hasn't said anything different." I answered. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine." Artemis snapped.

"I'm sorry about me and Wally it's just... Me and him were..."

I realised that there wasn't really a way to explain it.

"Diana, if I really cared about you and Wally being a couple, then I would have split you up already." Artemis assured me.

"That's great." I smiled.

There was an awkward pause and we both faced each other.

"When you set me and Wally up, did you fancy him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters."

I nodded slowly. Artemis looked straight at me.

"And you still set us up?"

"Yeah."

"You are one mixed up, kid." Artemis said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded.


	3. Party

I don't own Young Justice. I wish I did, then I would be making more cartoon instead of doing my GCSEs!

* * *

"Why on Earth are you still training?" Wally asked, from behind me.

He had super sped into the room, clearly looking for me. I guessed the party had started. I had been on the way to get ready when I had stumbled across the gym and decided to train. Wally was dressed in a suit.

"Because I need to."

"But I want you to be with me. We've got a party to go to, Diana, Roy's birthday. It's not the same if you're not there."

"Give me ten more minutes." I requested.

"Suit yourself." Wally grumbled and walked out.

I watched him go with a frown. Slowly I sighed to myself and got back training. I raised my fists at the punchbag and then turned back.

"Five more minutes." I promised an absent Wally.

.

I put on my dress and entered the party. I hung by the food table, knowing there was a large chance that Wally would come there soon. My dress was a blue colour but it faded into white at the bottom. A white ribbon was tied around the waist.

"You know, when I imagined my sixteenth birthday, I always thought you would be dressed in a suit." Roy said, walking up behind me. "Not that I'm complaining, you look absolutely beautiful."

"A smooth tongue like yours could get you into places you might not want to be." I retorted with a smirk.

"If it is so smooth then it could get me right out."

We both fell silent and I scanned the party. I could find Wally later and it was Roy's birthday.

"You know, I never thought that we could make it this far."

Seeing Roy's face at my comment, I realised what he thought I meant. I struggled to rephrase it.

"I didn't think we would all die or something like that just... We all trust each other. More than that. We're all willing to lay down our lives for each other. Few people like us can find the strength to become a family but..."

I nodded towards the party and smiled.

"We've managed it." I murmured. "Even if there have been some bumps along the way."

"It's been a strange year." Roy informed me. "One of my bros met a girl who turned out to be really our own Boy Wonder and now we're all cool with it and I've given up being Speedy."

"It's been an exciting year. Never a dull moment."

Roy put his arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"Never let the Bat rub off on you, okay? As a birthday present, for me. All work and no play makes Robin a very dull girl."

I smirked and pulled myself free of Roy.

"Speaking of play... I have a boyfriend to find."

.

I began to walk around the party, avoiding people's conversations. I said hello to them and exchanged greetings but didn't let myself get drawn into them. I couldn't see my ginger speedster anywhere.

"Wally?" I called.

Finally I gave up searching. I turned to Raquel.

"Do you know where Wally's got to?" I asked.

"You tried the food table?"

"Yeah. He didn't show up. I think he left."

"I think he went that way." she said, pointing off down a corridor.

I thanked her and hurried on my way.

.

"You're beautiful, you know that." I heard Wally say.

For a moment I thought he was talking to me. I had been about to reply when I heard a voice.

"I bet you tell that to all the girls."

_Artemis!_ I internally shrieked. _That's Artemis' voice!_

I fell into my usual guarded mood and began to creep towards the sounds of the voices. I glanced around the corner and frowned. Wally was standing beside Artemis, his hand interlocking with hers. Artemis was blushing.

"No, only you." Wally lied.

I knew he was lying. He had said that to me so many times. I watched as Wally moved towards Artemis and I frowned.

_Wally, you wouldn't._..

Suddenly they were kissing. I felt sick and angry. I couldn't watch. I turned away and hid behind the corner I had been standing by. I slipped down the wall and felt tears swell in my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the wall. Slowly I looked around the corner. Wally and Artemis had stopped kissing.

"What about you and Diana?"  
"I'm good at keeping secrets." Wally whispered but I could hear it.

Artemis smiled and they both began to walk away.

I moved back into position and then moved away, refusing to look back at them.

.

Barbara walked down the corridor and found me.

"D, what's wrong?" Barbara asked me, sitting down next to me. "What's happened?"

"Wally and Artemis... They kissed." I moaned.

Barbara gasped and put her arm around me.

"Oh, Diana."

She knew how much my relationship with Wally meant to me. She also knew that I dealt with situations better when I was thinking of what I was going to do next. She asked me about my plans.

"I'm going to talk to Wally about it. I'm not going to argue or shout or fight. I'm going to talk to him. Like an adult."

"Diana, you're one of the most childish people I know." Barbara informed me.

I smiled through my tears.

"I've got to grow up sometime. Don't tell anyone about this, especially not at Roy's party."

.

I was trying to find Wally and Artemis. I had lost them and I wanted to keep an eye on them, to make sure I knew what they were up to.

It was hard. A large part of me didn't want to find them, didn't want to look. I knew I needed to.

Suddenly I saw Wally, alone. He was smiling to himself and walking towards me. I moved into his path.

"Oh, Diana, I didn't see you there."

"I was looking for you." I said.

"Well, hello."

"Where's Artemis?" I asked, making no real attempt to conceal what I knew.

"I don't know. Is she with Roy?"

"I saw you and her." I said.

I had made a promise to never lie to Wally if something upset me or scared me or affected me. This fitted all three.

Wally suddenly looked down and, when he looked up, he head tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." he gasped. "It's just that you're always training and I wanted to have a good time and Artemis was there and..."

I felt my heart break looking at him. I loved that boy. I really did. And I hadn't been the most honest in our relationship. At least Wally had had the decency to come out and say it without any tricks.

"It won't happen again. I promise, Diana. I promise so hard."

"Wally..." I murmured.

I wasn't sure whether to trust him. My gut told me no but my head and my heart told me yes. It was Wally, the boy I loved.

"You were lonely?" I managed.

"What you like to do is boring." Wally told me.

Wally moved closer to me. I felt his warm breath caress my lips as we stood, our noses almost touching.

"Diana, I lov..."

An alarm cut him off. Wally went to grab my hand and pull me into a kiss. I pulled away.

"We have work to do." I said and raced off.

.

We got into the bio-ship. Red Arrow decided to join us for our mission.

"So what's happening?"

"Some gang has planted a bomb in a shopping centre and are holding the shoppers hostage." Batgirl said from where she was sitting.

I smiled. I had made Batgirl join us for the mission. She hadn't been very happy about me not snapping at Wally for what he had done but it wasn't really her decision.

"So it's just an every-day hostage situation." Red Arrow said, slightly disappointed. "When we get back, who wants birthday cake?"

Kid Flash cheered. I smirked and looked at him.

"Leave some for the rest of us." I told him.

"Only for you." he smiled.

.

The mall was an extremely large one. It was up market with lots of designer stores. About a hundred people were standing in the centre. Some of them were dressed in black and they were holding guns, clearly being members of the gang. There was a decorative fountain in the centre and strapped to it was a large collect of plastic explosives and wires.

"Go!" Kaldur ordered and we all leapt into action.

I actually leapt down from a sky roof, falling downwards and pulling out my bird-a-rangs, throwing them downwards. I dropped a smoke pellet and smoke blossomed around.

_Mind link is up._ M'gann said in my head.

_Great._ I thought.

_Keep in contact._ Kaldur pointed out.

_You won't be able to stop me._ Kid Flash flirted mentally with a comment aimed at me.

_Please refrain from flirting in everyone's heads. Otherwise a few secrets belonging to the happy couple might be remembered._ Red Arrow said.

I was too busy focusing on the conversation, I almost got punched through the smoke.

Suddenly I got a fiery head ache. I grasped my head in pain and fell to the ground. I could hear my friends calling out in pain, probably suffering from the same head ache I was.

_M'gann! Cut the mind link!_ I screamed mentally just as the world faded to black.

.

"...bin, wake up. Come on."

I felt a hand dance against my cheek and opened my eyes. Red Arrow was standing over me. He smiled and helped me sit up.

"We're the first ones awake."

"The first ones." I murmured, looking around. Everyone else was lying on the ground unconscious. "Where are the people?"

"They left." Red Arrow said.

"That's good."

Then I noticed something odd. I tried to speak but Red Arrow shushed me.

"You've got to rest. We don't want you to get an even worse head ache."

I sat there in silence as Red Arrow wondered around and checked on the others, taking their pulses. He talked to me, telling me how I should try to stay as still as possible.

"I have a question." I said, when he gave me chance to speak.

"Okay, shoot." Red Arrow said, walking over to me.

I smiled at his lame joke but then frowned, remembering what I was about to ask him.

"Where's Miss Martian?"

Red Arrow looked at me and then looked at the ground and the lack of our green skinned friend.

"The men must have taken her." Red Arrow said.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but a lot happens. This is all very important to the story line!


End file.
